It's All My Fault
by TTnHPlover
Summary: Starfire dead? how can this be? How does Robin handle it? Will he be strong, or will he crack? Please R&R! Co-Authored by VBspikergirl9


**"It's All My Fault..." **

** Co-Authored by TTnHlover and VBspikergirl**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, because if either one of us did, Terra and Beastboy would be together and Starfire and Robin would be married!!! :-D**

In the Teen Titan tower everyone was sleeping except for a 15 year-old boy with jet-black hair, a cape, and a mask hiding his eyes.

Robin was punching violently at a punching bag. "You worthless piece of crap, look at what you did today!" He cried as he paused and looked at the full-length mirror in the training room.

"It's because of you she's gone" Robin whispered before the anger came back to him, and he punched the mirror with all his might and it cracked before his reflection was multiplied as the mirror fell to the floor. Robin took off his right glove to find his knuckles bloody.

He then crept silently to her room. The door looked so... cold, so... metallic, and the printed name "Starfire" did not inflict the normal feeling on him, but this time, pain and suffering, contempt for himself, knowing he could have...

"STOP IT!" he commanded himself sternly.

Robin stood outside the doorway and made the door glide open with the familiar 'whoosh' noise. He crossed the threshold to Starfire's room and memories filled him. Things like Ferris Wheel rides and battles.

The Boy-Wonder strode over to the vanity, covered with hair accessories and make-up, beauty products and perfume.

Robin picked up the prettiest bottle, curvy, squiggly and crystal, colored a deep blue, and tall. He picked it up and gently opened it. He smelled it and a genuine smile played on his lips.

It was the perfume she had worn the night Robin was blackmailed into taking that horrible Kitten girl to the prom. He pulled a face and then started laughing.

"_This 'prom' is some matter of duel yes? Then Robin eagerly accepts!" She yelled at the TV screen, slapping it with one of her purple gloves. _

"_Star... it's not a duel... it's a date." Robin had told her mournfully._

"_HE DOES NOT ACCEPT!? DO YOU HEAR!? HE DOES **NOT **ACCEPT!!!" Starfire had went berserk and was close to exploding. Robin had grabbed her foot and pulled her away saying, "Uh... I think we're going to need a moment." _

That had ended up as one of the best nights of his life. Only because he had gotten to dance with Starfire.

Robin carefully put the cap back on and set the bottle down. This time he chose a pretty red glass heart with a violet rubber stopper. He picked it up and un-corked it. He smelled it and immediately shut it and slammed it down on the table, making it shake. He remembered only pain from that smell. When he had almost lost his love. His Starfire, to a giant booger.

He walked over to the bookcase and looked at all the ancient texts, most of witch in Tameranian he assumed, and few he recognized in Latin. Then his eyes drifted up to the very top shelf where he saw a small white, leather bound book reading "Starfire's Small Book."

"I can't read her diary, it's too personal... but I just want to know..."

The battle of curiosity and privacy raged on until finally the privacy gave in and he reached for the book. He took it down from the shelf and ran his fingers over the cover, he opened to the third from the last page with writing and read;

March 17th 2004

Dear Small Book,

Many things have happened so far today, and it's not even lunch! Friend Robin and I watched the sunset together this morning. He seemed troubled, so I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away when I touched it. He confuses me small book, He is not like friends Cyborg and Beastboy, but there is something else inside him, it feels like he wants to tell me something, very important to him but he can't say it.

I tell him that he can tell me anything, since he is my best friend but he just shrugs me off.

Beast boy and Cyborg made a wonderful Earth breakfast of pancakes, tofu eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. I think pancakes are my favorite breakfast food along with Orange juice and milk to drink.

While we cleaned the dishes, Beast boy told lots of jokes and annoyed Raven by splashing water at her while he washed the plates. Beast boy's so funny, and I don't know why Raven can't even laugh politely at his jokes.

After that was done, Raven went to her room to meditate. I've always wanted to see her room, and maybe one day I'll see it.

Anyway, Cyborg and Beast boy played a video game and I watched until I was bored so I went to my room.

In the training room, I saw Robin practicing his karate moves with a dummy. While he was training, I watched him and dreamed about us being together. I like, no I love him so much but I'm afraid to tell him how I feel because he might not like me back.

While I was daydreaming, I must have sighed very heavily because Robin stopped and looked in my direction, and I think he saw me before I flew to my room as fast as I could.

I tell him that he can tell me anything, since he is my best friend but he just shrugs me off. I think he wants to tell me that he loves me. I really hope so, because I pray to the Tameranian God Of Love every night that he loves me back..."

Robin closed the book with a snap, tears welling up inside his eyes, treating to surface but he would not let them. He was stronger than to cry. He quietly went to Starfire's perfect bed and laid on it. He grabbed the tiny replica of his best friend, the girl he loved and the girl who loved him back. He hugged the doll tight like a small child with a security blanket.

Robin fell onto Star's bed and he remembered what happened earlier that day.

_ Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, and Starfire were all enjoying pizza for lunch when the tower alarm buzzed and everyone stopped what they were doing._

_ "It's Slade, and he's attacking the mall" Cyborg informed his friends as he read the TV screen._

_ "Let's go Titans there's no time to lose" Robin instructed as the five friends headed for the vehicles in the basement._

_ They soon arrived at the mall with Star and Robin on Robin's motorcycle and Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg in the car with Cyborg following Robin._

_ Slade was destroying the mall with throwing the columns and the sign letters at the entrance to block the frantic shoppers. "You soon will all bow down to me when I take this mall down to my lair!" Slade laughed._

_ "Titans go!" Robin cried as he ran toward Slade and the other four used their powers to move the pile of rocks that Slade made._

_ "So Robin we meet again, how lovely" Slade replied and Robin heard the smirk in his low, cols, and icy breath._

_ Robin dodged a punch from Slade. "Yes Slade, and it'll be our last meeting" Robin exclaimed as he hit Slade in the chest causing his enemy to sail into the air and hit a bus stop sign._

_ "Yes it will Robin, for one of your friends it will be" Slade told him as his hand shot out like a snake and grabbed Robin's collar, and Robin was left struggling. "Now who should be our lucky victim be Robin?" Slade came very close to Robin's face. "Should it be that half human half robot Cyborg? Depressing Raven? Maybe humorous Beast boy? Or the innocent alien girl Star Fire?" Slade toyed with Robin._

_ Robin struggled less when he said Star. No not his beloved Star, the one he loved and called his best friend in front of everybody else. The beautiful girl with emerald green eyes and long red hair with a smile and laugh always seen and heard from her._

"_You won't hurt any of my friends! I won't let you!" Robin yelled as he squirmed even more under Slade's grip._

_ Slade laughed. "Oh my dear boy you know I can, and nothing can stop me when I do" Slade moved his hand so the remainder of the mall entrance ceiling above Star Fire came apart from the main structure and began to fall._

_ Slade had dropped Robin, and he did the only thing he could think of. "Star Fire look out!" He cried to the red headed girl removing rocks._

_ Star looked up, but it was too late. Robin rushed to her as her scream was silenced when the rock crushed her and the other three Titans removed the rock off Star._

_ "So long Robin, until next time" Slade laughed and he wrapped his cloak around himself to vanish in the air._

_ As much as Robin wanted to go after Slade, Star was more important as he went to his knees and cradled his friend's body. "Please still have a pulse Star, please don't leave us" Robin pleaded to himself as he held Star's wrist to feel a pulse, but there was nothing._

_ "Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg sat in a circle around Robin and Star and they all wept and Robin was furious. "Slade you'll pay for this!" Robin screamed up to the raining sky._

"There's no way she's coming back you dumb ass! It's all your fault!"

The teen slowly crept out of Star's bedroom with the puppet in tow and went back to his bedroom to break more things.

There he found that he had broken in rage, a picture frame holding his favorite picture. A normal day, no crime to fight, so they had went on a picnic. There they had persuaded a 13 year old boy to take their picture. They were smiling and Robin noticed Star's jubilant smile, his hand around her waist, and a smile on his face as well.

The picture blurred and he realized he had tears in his eyes. He folded the picture and put it in his pocket. And for the first time since he could remember, he let a tear fall down his cheek.

He looked at his communicator and saw the time, it was 5:15am and he slowly walked up the 6 flights of stairs to the roof top. There he sat on the edge of the roof, his legs hanging over the edge as Starfire's had always done. He sat there and cried, trying desperately to watch the sunset through the salty tears singing his cheeks. He remembered that morning that Starfire had tried to hold his hand. He wanted nothing more than to hold her hand. But he was also afraid that it was only a friendly gesture. Not something more, and he had not wanted to hurt himself. He had wanted to take her hand and protect her from all the know evils in the universe. "Starfire... I love you!" he shouted into the pink, yellow and purple heavens. "Don't do this to me! Come back! I can't live, knowing it could have been different, that you could be sitting right here with me. Knowing that it's all my fault."

The black haired teen stood up to the edge of Titans Tower's roof. "Starfire! I know that if your alive, you'll save me, and if not, then I'll be with you soon!" He yelled, and with that he dived right off the tower.

Just as he was about the hit the rocks below, Starfire caught him.

** Epilogue: I'll let you decide if Starfire was an image of a dying Robin, or if she really is alive...**

**A/N: This was just a morbid thought in my mind, and then I wrote a first copy. It was about 1/4 the length of this. My friend VBspikergirl9, who is very wonderful and is a genius wrote half of what you have just read. I combined them (through about an hour of hard work on my tiny computer screen) and the final product is possibly both of our greatest works! So PLEASE read and reveiw begs along with VBspikergirl we beg of you because we want lots of reveiws... if we get 30 reveiws or more, then we smell sequal!!! :-D So PLEASE REVEIW!! **


End file.
